Fallen Angel
by kelles
Summary: This takes place in the mangaverse around volume 6. Possible spoilers. Seras & Integra run into Anderson during Millenium's attack. This is a threesome fic with AAxSxI. Oneshot. [C]


AN: I of course do not own Hellsing – Kohta Hirano does. This was a gift ficlet for Lillian Dashwood and contains the threesome pairing of Seras/Anderson/Integra.

* * *

Seras and Integra had entered the abandoned building carefully. They were there for one reason: To find survivors. The vampire had heard the voice of a screaming child and they went inside to investigate. The sound would haunt her until she found its source. The vampire had promised Pip to save the innocent citizens of London. It was a promise she intended to keep. 

Seras and Integra were traveling on foot from the center of London to the Queen. London was a war zone. The Queen had left word for Hellsing to come to her Palace to regroup. So far their journey had been hell. Buildings were in shambles crumbling to the ground, ghouls and freaks walked the streets attacking the few humans that had managed to survive. Those that had not been turned to ghouls or devoured by Millennium freaks were killed by the Iscariot army. It seemed like life was playing a cruel joke on Hellsing – both of their enemies attacking them at once. _Have to love that Iscariot mentality – kick them while they are down._ Seras thought. It was then that the police girl saw her.

Seras wondered how Integra was doing. They had split up when they entered the building hoping they could find more survivors that way. Seras entered a dark room on the first floor.

A young girl stared at Seras as she walked through the door. She couldn't have been more then eight or nine. Her blonde hair tied up in a pony tale and her blue eyes shone, lighting up dark room. The young girl had on a torn dress and was barefoot. The dress looked like it must have been beautiful at one time, the kind of dress saved for special occasions like Christmas day or Easter. The dress was made of blue velvet and had a lace trim. The lace was ripping at the dress's edge. The little girl sat oblivious to the destruction around her trying in vain to fix the lace on her dress. What she saw behind the girl nearly caused Seras to call out to the girl – tell her run. But, that would have been the end of them both so Seras bit her tongue. No matter what, she would save her from the demons.

Behind the girl were two vampires. They were not ghouls but Millennium vampires. Seras hoped their power did not surpass her own. She also prayed Integra was OK – the vampire didn't know what she would do if anything happened to her Commander. Seras slowly approached the girl, watching the vampires as they moved closer. She pulled out a pistol. It was his – Captain Bernadette's. He was gone now. Besides his blood, it was all she had left of the man she loved. Seras knew that he would be with her in spirit as she tried to save the girl. He had told her to fight hard, to save the good people of London. She was determined to complete their mission.

Seras was so focused on her task at hand, on the safety of the little girl, and lost in her thoughts of Pip, that she never heard them. The sound of the freak vampires as they approached her from behind, silver swords gripped tightly in their hands. She put her finger to her lip, telling the little girl to be quiet as she saw the child begin to speak. The girl wanted to warn her. By the time she spoke it was too late.

The silver sword burned like hell as it entered her back. The vampire forced the blade through her stomach, impaling her. He whispered in her ear, "Where is your Master now that really need him." The vampire pushed her on the ground, after pulling his sword out of her ripping a hole through her side.

Seras clutched her stomach, trying in vain to stop the bleeding. She had never felt so…weak. But, the worst was yet to come. The physical pain was nothing compared to the mental anguish she would felt. And it was nothing compared to watching the demons slaughter the little girl as she lay helpless on the ground. One of the bastards had picked up the little girl as she cried. He ripped her throat out with his fangs, frantically feeding on her flesh and blood. Tears flowed out the police girl's eyes as she tried to reach out, to stop his torture. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "Nooooooo! Stop, God damn demons, leave her alone! Just stop…" Seras thought she must be in heaven - or hell. She heard a voice challenge the vampires. It spoke in a thick Irish accent.

_Oh no, it's not Section 13 is it? It couldn't be that damn crazy priest._

"What have you done, you bloody heathens? You are the devil and I have come to send you back to hell. You will not take any more innocent lives."

It **was** the insane Father Anderson. For once Seras was happy to see him. But, she felt her undead life slipping away. The vampire tried to keep her eyes open. Things were starting to blur. Then, she heard a softer, more gentle voice. Integra, her Commander was calling her name. She could barely make out the words, that damn crazy priest was laughing like a madman again.

"Oh my God, Seras - are you ok?" Integra rushed to her side. She and Seras had become like sisters since Alucard had brought her back to Hellsing. Integra couldn't bear the thought of anything happening to her. Besides Walter, and once in rare while Alucard, Seras was the closest thing to family she had. She rushed to the girl. Integra nearly gasped when she saw the size of her wound. The knight went to her. She sat down by her side and pulled the vampire's head onto her lap. She stroked her hair as they spoke.

"Seras – what happened?"

"I'm sorry Sir. They surprised me. I was trying to save the girl. I promised Pip." Seras pointed to what was left of the young girl which was not much. All that remained were bones. The ghouls had consumed her flesh.

"Shhhh, Seras. It's ok. What can I do?"

"I-I-I need blood. I've lost too much to heal myself."

Integra did not hesitate. She unsheathed her sword and cut her arm. The commander was not going to let her die. She held her wrist up to Seras' mouth, letting a few drops fall inside her mouth. Seras tasted the delicious blood the moment it hit her mouth. Immediately, she felt a small amount of strength return. _Her blood tastes so damn good. What is it about my Commander's blood?_

The vampire gently held Integra's arm and brought it to her mouth. She needed more if she was going to survive. Seras drank the Hellsing's blood for several minutes. She sucked on Integra's wrist greedily lapping up the blood from her wound. The blood sent waves of pleasure inside of her that seemed to multiply each second she fed.

Integra felt like she was going to fall over. The intense bliss she was feeling from the feeding overwhelmed her entire body. The swoon was changing into something more. Was it desire? No she didn't feel that way about the Police Girl. They were friends or sisters, not lovers.

"Seras, that's enough."

Seras stopped immediately, being careful to lick the wound closed.

"Eh sorry Sir. I am just so weak and hungry." She smiled weakly at Integra.

"That's ok Seras. It's just - I was just – starting to get weak myself." Integra looked at the vampire; she still looked like she was on the verge of death. The Knight was weak from blood loss but knew that Seras might not survive without more blood. "Here Seras – drink just a little bit more."

Seras looked at Integra. Her boss was the picture of courage and she admired her greatly for it. The Hellsing felt weak because she had given blood to Seras and yet was offering her more. But, the police girl could not accept it. No she did not want Integral to suffer or die because of her. "No, Integra. I can't. You're too weak. I'll be ok – really."

"Seras Victoria, I am your commander. You must follow my orders. God damnit, drink my blood! Are you not obligated to follow a direct order, Police Girl?" Integra put her wrist on the vampire's lips. The smell and taste of Integra's blood was too hard for Seras to resist. She slowly resumed sucking the blood from Integra's wrist. The two were sent back into a mutual ecstasy created by their intimate act.

In the dark, out of the women's view, a man stood: Watching; waiting. He was not sure what to do. The man, a Catholic priest, an assassin for the Catholic Church's Section XIII, stood mesmerized. His morality told him he should walk away. His job was done here. The priest had killed all of the vampires except for the one that lay in the Hellsing's arms. But, he couldn't tear his eyes away from the two of them. Watching two of God's beautiful creatures in such an intimate act caused Father Anderson to feel urges that he thought were long gone. These feelings were disturbing him deeply. The priest bit his lip as he watched the vampire drink her commander's blood. Their eyes were locked on one another's. Integra looked tenderly with concern into the vampire's crimson eyes. The vampire gazed with gratitude and tenderness into Integra's steel blue eyes. The longer he watched them, the more aroused he became. As the desire grew within him, so did the turmoil. Damn heretic demons. It is their fault I have these feelings. They have cursed me.

But, a part of him was touched by the sight. Integra was clearly weak and yet…she continued to give her blood to the vampire. And Seras hadn't wanted to take her blood, because it would endanger Integra's life. The Paladin had also been impressed with the Vampire's actions here today. It was her concern for the child that had gotten her injured. Alex felt a kind of respect for her. Clearly the girl wasn't all evil if she would sacrifice her life for that of a human child. Sadly, it had been in vain. He had gotten there too late to save the little girl. As he looked at Seras lying there so helpless on the floor the strangest thought occurred to him. The vampire looked quite like a fallen angel.

And Integra – even though she was a Protestant heretic, he admired her strength, her loyalty. The Priest had watched her with admiration as the Knight had slaughtered vampires with her sword. He continued to watch as Integra fought to keep her eyes open. The vampire stopped drinking – noticing her commander's strength wane. Alex took out a small dagger from his coat. He made an incision in his hand causing it to bleed profusely. The Priest had regenerated so many times in the last 24 hours he no longer had the ability to heal. Time would give him his power back. But, for now he would just have to be careful. The loss in this ability was Seras' good fortune.

"Seras, did I say you could stop?" Integra's words were starting to slur. She wasn't sure if it was the feeling of being fed upon or the loss of blood.

"Commander, I cannot take any more of your blood. Look how weak you are!" Seras grunted. She still felt hungry. _Just how much blood have I lost?_

It was then that the Priest approached. He smiled at the two women. "I have finished off the demons. You don't have to be concerned for your safety."

Integra looked up at Anderson. _So the crazy priest is acting sane? What is it that he wants?_ Instead of a snide comment that had started to come out of her mouth, she smiled back. She did not need enemies right now. Integra did not have the energy for them. "Thank you Paladin Anderson."

Anderson bent down to look at the wound on the Police Girl. It was deep but at least the bleeding had stopped. "Why isn't your wound healing midian? I thought you could heal yourself like your dreaded Master."

Seras spoke in a weak raspy voice, "I don't know. I think it's because I don't have enough blood in me. But, I can't take any more from Integra. She's too weak. I won't cause her to die. The little girl is dead because of me…" Her voice drifted off as she remembered the little child. The girl had smiled at her. Seras started to cry tears of blood. She hated that she had not been strong enough to save her – or Pip.

"Those demons killed her, not you. Do not burden yourself with guilt. It is I who should have found her before the demons slaughtered the child. You almost died trying to save her, Vampire. As much as I hate lot of you, what you did is admirable." The priest grinned at her. He could no longer deny that both she and Integra were beautiful. _What I would like to do to them both. Where did that thought come from. I will end up in hell if I think like that._ The Paladin's conflicting feelings made him feel like Dr. Jekckyll and Mr. Hyde.

Integra and Seras both looked at each other, both thinking what the…? They both were surprised by the change in the Paladin's behavior. Both were grateful that he wasn't threatening to send them to hell or trying to kill them.

Seras had her eye on the Paladin's hand. It was bleeding. She was so hungry from blood lost that she could not help it. The vampire tried to focus on something else, anything to get her mind off of the blood. The scent of it was driving her insane.

As the priest was talking to Integra he noticed the vampire staring at his hand. He looked down at it. "Ah so your true nature comes out. You want to drink me blood."

Seras blushed. How embarrassing was it to be caught starting at the priest, their rival like he was dinner. "I'm sorry Father Anderson. It's just - I'm so hungry and…and…your blood smells so---so---good." Seras flashed a lopsided grin at the Priest.

"Tis OK, child." Anderson was troubled by what he was thinking. He had come over here to offer the Midian some of his blood. He didn't want the Protestant Knight to die from loss of blood. But, something inside of the Priest told him it was wrong. Would it be so bad to let her drink some of his blood? She would not bite him. He would merely be giving her some from his wound. His regeneration powers might help her. And then he could be done with it all.

The Paladin held his hand to the Police Girl's mouth. "Go ahead, Seras. Have a few drops of me blood. You need it more then I do." After watching Seras drink Integra's blood the Paladin had to know what it felt like. The Hellsing commander had such a look of blissful peace in her eyes.

Seras looked at Integra. _Was this some kind of trick? Or has he totally lost his mind? _The police girl looked at Integral for her approval. "You didn't put holy water in your blood did you Father?" Seras giggled. The Hellsing nodded her approval. Seras opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, licking up the drops of blood that were still damp on the skin. She put her mouth on his hand and started sucking, being careful not to bite.

The Paladin was not prepared for the pure delight he felt as Seras fed from him. He had to steady himself by placing his hand on the vampire's waist. His bare hand touched her cool soft skin. Anderson found himself stroking her side as she fed on him. The priest wanted to stop, this was not right. But, the swoon from the feeding was blocking his ability to act. An involuntary moan escaped his mouth. This was turning into something that should not be possible, that should never happen. He should not have any feelings for a vampire demon. He was a Catholic Priest, a Servant of God, for Christ's sake!

Integra watched the Priest and her officer. A smirk formed on her face. This was very interesting. Very interesting indeed…The Hellsing thought about how she could benefit from the situation. If Anderson did save Seras' life, the Vatican would have an advantage over Hellsing and that enraged her. No she could not accept it. Integra needed something to hold over the Paladin's head. _Perfect, just perfect._ The Knight grinned evilly as a plan formed in her head. She could not deny that Anderson was an attractive man. So this wouldn't be an altogether unpleasant experience. _Thank God it wasn't Maxwell. She wasn't sure if she could stomach that._

"It's not an unpleasant experience, is it?" Integra spoke to Anderson as she positioned herself closer to him.

Anderson glared at the Hellsing. "I know not what you speak of, Protestant. I am doing this to save your life and the life of your soldier. I do not engage in pleasures of the flesh." The preist struggled to concentrate so he would speak without moaning. He felt his arousal growing as Seras sucked his wound.

"I think," Integra grabbed the Paladin's free arm and started caressing it with her fingers.

Anderson tried to move away from Integra but she dug her nails into his skin drawing a small amount of blood. She dipped her finger in it and licked it as Father Anderson watched in horror.

Seras stopped sucking and stared at Integra's blood covered finger. It looked so damn appetizing. Integra held it out for her and motioned for her to taste it. Seras licked it slowly before taking the finger into her mouth and sucking gently on it. Integra moaned as the vampire licked her hand clean.

"-that some" Integra moved her hand onto Anderson's chest and caressed it lightly. She was quite enjoying this torment of the priest. She watched his face as she ran her hand roughly over his nipple pinching it harshly.

A moan escaped the Priest. Surely he would go to hell for this: Letting a demon drink his blood and allowing the Protestant sinner to touch him so intimately. But, he found himself unable to act, unable to speak.

"-rules were meant" Integra continued, while repositioning Seras onto the priest's lap as she got up to go behind him. "-to be broken." With that she ran her tongue on the priest's neck, feeling him shiver in response. It was so much fun causing the paladin so much discomfort. _Now time for more discomfort._ She grabbed Anderson's head and kissed him deeply, roughly. Integra forced her tongue into his mouth, exploring every surface with a veracious hunger. Anderson did not respond at first, trying to fight his natural biological urges, ones that priests were not supposed to have. But, when Seras grabbed his thigh as she drank, the urges were too strong to deny. Anderson hungrily returned the Knight's kiss, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. The two kissed each other impatiently for several minutes. The priest ran his hands through Integra's soft long hair.

Seras stopped feeding. Some of the Paladin's regenerative powers had transferred to her blood. She was no longer weak. What's more she wanted to see what the bloody hell Integra and Anderson were doing. Why the hell was Integra kissing him? It was one thing for her to drink his blood but making out with a member of Iscariot?

"Integra?" Seras addressed her commander.

The Hellsing stopped her activity to glance at Seras. She chuckled. The expression of shock on the police girl's face was priceless. But, she was having too much fun with the Paladin to stop just yet. The wheels started moving inside her head. How could she get Seras involved? That would simply drive Anderson over the edge. "Come here Seras."

Integra kneeled on one side of the priest's legs and pulled Seras towards her until she was on the other side. She put her hands around the vampire's waist and looked into her eyes. The priest had a horrified look on his face. Integra loved it. She ran her fingers through Seras' hair. The police girl looked at Integra like she was a little confused but delighted. The two women stared at each other with hunger in their eyes. Since Seras had drank her blood a few months ago there had been an undercurrent of sexual tension between the two women. Finally, they were acting on it. Integra pulled Seras into an embrace and kissed her softly. She had thought about doing this before but had never had the chance.

Seras ran her long tongue down Integra's throat ravaging her mouth. She loved the way Integra tasted, like a fine cup of British Tea: strong but sweet. As she was kissing her she felt a hand at her chest. It was the priest. His hands were rough and felt good as they grabbed her breast. She moaned as he pinched her nipple with his fingers. Seras giggled as she heard Integra moan soon after her. He was touching her chest too._ The Paladin is quite the player._ Seras continued to kiss Integra. It was most enjoyable, especially with what Father Anderson was doing.

Seras felt it first. Alucard was nearby. He was trying to read her mind. But, as she was stronger now, she blocked him. _It figures he would show up now and ruin my fun._ The police girl wondered if she should stop. But then, she decided she would not. It would be interesting to see what happened when he saw the three of them. The vampire knew that it must be Pip's blood that was influencing her decisions and desires.

Integra had to admit she was enjoying this extracurricular activity. What started out as torment and blackmail had turned out to be quite pleasurable. The Hellsing in fact did not know at what point she would stop it. She wouldn't let it to go all the way. Integra did want to hold onto her virginity until marriage. But, there were all sorts of things one could do and remain a virgin. Unfortunately for her, their fun was interrupted by the appearance of her servant.

Alucard heard strange noises coming from one room. It was the room he sensed his Master and Servant were in. He wondered why Seras had blocked him out. Alucard would have to teach her a lesson. She was his fledgling and if he needed to contact her, she would not block him out again. Alucard froze in his tracks when he saw the three of them. The vampire was not sure what he felt more strongly when he saw Integra and Seras kissing as Anderson fondled them. One part of him was angry as hell. _What was Integral thinking? Conspiring with a Catholic? _Another part of him wanted to just join in on the fun. But, then he thought about it. This would be something to use against the priest. That must have been it. Integra was brilliant.

Alucard approached the threesome. He put a hand each on Integra and Seras and stroked their hair possessively and stared at the Priest. The two women stopped kissing each other and looked at him. Seras had a huge grin on her face, looking quite like the cat that ate the canary. Integra merely smirked. And Anderson's hands froze. "So Vatican dog, are you enjoying my women?"

Anderson backed away. It was one of the few times in his life he felt white knuckle fear. What was the demon thinking of doing? Joining them? Touching him? No he would not have anything to do with that monster. The things that Alucard would do to him… No he may have sinned today but it was natural sin. If Alucard touched him it would be unnatural. "You are lucky vampire. Today I shan't end your existence. I have to, umm, get back to the Vatican." Alex look nervous as he started to blush.

Alucard laughed insanely. "Yes I suppose you do. Have an appointment for a confession Father Anderson? Should I call ahead and ask Maxwell to reserve the booth?"

Anderson glared at Alucard with hatred in his eyes. However, he could not argue with the vampire – Alucard was right, Anderson never needed a confession more in his life.

Integra couldn't resist. She had to ask. "Are you sure you have to leave Father Anderson? Making it a foursome would be fun. And I'm sure Alucard wouldn't mind."

Anderson turned several different shades of red not saying a word. He was so flustered he could barely breath.

Integra laughed wickedly. "And don't forget Father Anderson. You owe me for my silence. Otherwise next time I see Father Maxwell…"

Alex was horrified. The English sow was ruthless. He had out of the goodness of his heart helped one of God's creatures – her soldier, and now she was turning it against him. "You wouldn't dare. I owe you nothing, Protestant. I saved a life. We are even."

Integra smirked. "Perhaps"

The Priest stormed away, his face turning a bright shade of red, as he spoke in Gaelic under his breath. Integra thought he must have been cursing the three of them.

Alucard looked at the two women. Integra of course looked simply ravishing and Seras had such an amazing body. He ran his hands down their backsides, caressing their arses. "Well, well, well. Don't stop on my account. You've been bad girls today. I may have to spank you both." With that he squeezed both women's arses as they resumed their kiss.

Integra chuckled. Alucard was such a pervert. She was pleasantly surprised when Seras grabbed her face and resumed kissing her. Alucard was enjoying the view as he squeezed their bums. Integra grabbed her servant's crouch feeling his arousal. The vampire moaned in response. If this was his prize, then all of the time he spent away from the war on that godforsaken boat was worth it. The two women giggled as Alucard pulled them down on the floor on top of him. There **was** a war to fight but right now – he was getting laid.


End file.
